This disclosure relates to computer-aided technologies (CAx), and more particularly, to the characterization of component designs in a computing environment.
CAx software is widely used across a number of industries and there are numerous providers of CAx software with substantially overlapping sets of features. CAx software is used to develop tools, parts, assemblies, structures and other components using a computer system during the design, analysis, and manufacturing phases, for example. CAx software may be used by a user or group of users to build, analyze, and manufacture complex elements. These CAx software applications are generally not compatible with one another and generally allow single users to manipulate the various designs. CAx software is typically restricted to a single user paradigm, wherein only a single user can edit a model or part file within a CAx software application at a time. The user must exit the file before another user is allowed to access it.